


A New Bond is formed

by PrettyFlaccco



Category: Apollo - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Hou Yi, Loki - Fandom, SMITE (Video Game), sex - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SMITE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFlaccco/pseuds/PrettyFlaccco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo tries visits newly discovered area and gets more entertainment then he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally did this story on my phone and I will be making revisions, corrections, and extending the length of the story. Please enjoy and feel free to comment, or message me feedback.

Apollo having heard of a new battle ground appearing with new beasts to be slain and beautiful sites he had yet to see the only requirement being to dual one of his fellow gods. Deciding that instead of wasting his time with lazying around Olympus which he had been doing a lot as of late. Apollo agrees to the terms taking the nexus portal arriving at the new area a lustrous green, vibrant red, architecture foreign to him using many forms of arches. The atmosphere was grand and humbling (well almost humbling Apollo thought to himself conceitedly). Regaining his composer he prepares himself to go toe to toe with whomever had the misfortune of standing in his way, or the fortune in some cases depending on the adversary. Apollo started pacing down the jungle path killing odd camps containing turtles with blue glowing tails using magic, and spied from the opposing side his rival Hou Yi. Hou Yi was a marksman that Apollo had clashed with times before Hou Yi showing himself almost as good of a shot as Apollo. Yet now Hou Yi seeming natural in this environment drew Apollos attention longer causing himself to stare at the way he moved.  


Hou Yi feeling uneasy as if he was being stalked turned to see Apollo looking over at him and takes the advantage of his lack of action. He marks Apollo with his golden tag and then launching his ultimate raining suns down upon him. Apollo luckily snapped out of his daze in the nick of time and calls his golden chariot hopping on, and soaring into the sky gazing down he sees Hou Yi marksmanship at work. Apollo sees the way his toned muscles performed in the act of the shot the tension of his biceps showing the amount of strength he poured into the shot. Hou Yi's core was stretched out clearly showing off his well defined abs with what seemed like no fat was located on his body. Peering lower down Hou Yi's body Apollo's eyes widen seeing Hou Yi's backside firmly clenched remaining round, full, enticing the way flexed. Then as he eased himself his ass remained plump and deserving of attention with the way it moved. The opposite side of Hou Yi's lower half had a slight bulge even through his baggy pants which impressed Apollo with how big it must be seeing its noticeable from up here. Apollo was finding a burst of attraction to Hou Yi no longer wanting to fight the man he decided he'd 'play" with him.  


Apollo smirked and dives back down strumming his harp along the way and landing with a dazzling burst of light. Hou Yi reacts fast jumping with his magic bow holding him in the air then quickly slamming back down. He went to the furthest point he could reach fleeing from Apollo after being hit by the landings burst. However Apollo with a new found lust for his opponent dashes at him knocking him up reaching the end of his dash. Then strumming his harp he strikes a note with his voices mesmerizing Hou Yi leaving him in a dazed state unable to act. Apollo edger to take advantage walked up to Hou Yi reaching down tightly gripping both of his butt cheeks causing Hou Yi to tighten up and jumps with his face burning. He turns to face Apollo and embarrassingly reacts "Are you out of your mind you pompous blow hard?!". Apollo laughs with a reply "Don't act like you didn't like it love.". Hou Yi pauses even though the feeling of the tight grasp caused him an alarming amount of pleasure he tries to deny it unconvincingly saying. "I-I have no idea what your tal--" Apollo uninterested in his unconvincing denial Apollo approached him. This causing Hou Yi to cut himself off; Apollo slicks his hair then places his tight chest along Hou Yi's looking deep and seductively into Hou Yi's eyes. Hou Yi unfamiliar with this sensation stood frozen, and enamored with an odd arousal for Apollo now. Noticing Hou Yi's sudden interest Apollo reaches his left hand around his back gripping tightly eliciting a moan out of Hou Yi. Apollo continued to rub the cheek afterwards with no resistance from Hou Yi. Unsure of his own reaction Hou Yi embarrassingly says " I've never felt like that even with Chang'e" Apollo happily responds "Ha i knew awhile ago love you've had your cock standing at attention for a while".  


Hou Yi's eyes widened and he looked down seeing his member twitching noticeably even through his pants. Apollo leans closer and whispers in his ear "Well I cant say I haven't been the same for a little while with the way your bodies been drawing me in with this tight ass". Apollo gripping it harder then before dug his fingers into the plump cheek. Hou Yi moans louder now in response and jumps a bit forward feeling a poke at his waist as he did so. He looks down at Apollo lower garments seeing a much larger bulge then his own it was twitching almost shaking from arousal. Hou Yi found himself unable to look away as the cock was almost begging to be set free with its massive pressure and presence. Apollo undoing his suspenders slowly and seductively says " Its waiting for you to give it some love my L-o-v-e" gently placing Yi's palm on its thick shaft. Hou Yi slowly ran his hand along it making him realize it was even bigger then what it already seemed causing him to slightly and awkwardly grip it. He spaces out and his mind ran having thoughts of how big his he actually, what would it feel like really, what would it taste like if I licked, and what it would feel like inside me. Apollo removed Hou Yi's head gear snapping Hou Yi out of his trance removing his hand his heart racing he says"I-I don't know if this ..i mean if we shou-". Apollo shut him up by locking their lips suddenly with out the hesitations Hou Yi was having. Hou Yi barely tried to fight back then giving in completely now their tongues entwined with each others. Both men were bringing each other closer causing their dicks to glide up each others waist rubbing along one another's shaft side.  


Apollo backs himself off of Hou Yi spit snapping off their tongues and says "Still having second thoughts love?". Hou Yi now only thinking of Apollo's cock lowers himself onto his knees almost as if in a trance. Reaching for the upper part of the lower garments Hou Yi starts pulling them down getting stuck on Apollos dick. This made Hou Yi stretch Apollo's trousers a bit causing it to pop out bobbing up and down. Fully exposed it was a truly intimating dick it stood 10 inches thick contradicting Apollo body weight. It was smooth as well almost no grooves along its shaft, with a powerful scent almost as if drawing him in closer to it. Hou Yi placed his right hand on its lower shaft getting a light grip of it starting to stroke it. It pulsed in his hand from the strokes the member got more rugged with the head getting fully engorged. "Take a taste love its not just big its got an intoxicating flavor" Apollo says to Hou Yi running his fingers through Hou Yi smooth black hair. Hou Yi positioned the cock towards his face it looked even larger from this position. He started by licking the tip of the members head which had a coat of precum it was salty bitter, thick, and made him want more it was actually intoxicating. Before he realized it he had taken Apollo's cock into his mouth only a little bit. Hou Yi's mind started to fade and he started licking the underside of the head while sucking it as well. His mind went completely blank and he started taking in more Apollos cock wrapping his tongue around it now. Hou Yi was understanding about the flavor he spoke of now it was almost musky but salty with the cocks texture gaining grooves as it was sucked. Hou Yi picked up his pace almost as if he was begging for Apollo thick cum after tasting the precum Hou Yi wanted more, he needed more, had to have more. Apollo enjoying the service looked down and saw Hou Yi enjoying every time he took it in. Even more so stroking his own dick through his pants showing how much Hou Yi's previous composer had disappeared. Tensing up Apollo felt himself close to finishing and grabbed the back of Hou Yi's head digging his fingers into his hair and shoved his dick deep into his throat and came forcing his rival to take all of it. Apollo pumped cum down Hou Yi's throat coating it in his seed and Hou Yi struggled to keep conscious from the overwhelming amount pouring into his mouth.  


Upon finishing he released him and Hou Yi coughing from the unexpected deep throat "You fiend forci--" Apollo caught him with a kiss twisting the two men's tongues again. Apollo moved his hands to Hou Yi's chest teasing his nipples pinching them as they hardened Hou Yi losing himself in the teasing came in his trousers. Apollo pulled back and Hou Yi looked disappointed and unaware of his own climax "Wh-why would you stop". Apollo stood up almost as if showing off his member again "Oy you sounded uninterested so i'm gonna end it here love". Hou Yi panicked and still wanting pleads " "Wait no i uh ...id uh like to continue .....Apollo" he pauses. Apollo replies "Really now well you'll have to prove it love, after all you sounded like you didn't enjoy my treat." with a smirk on his face. "H-how would I do that?" Hou Yi nervously responding unsure of what he be required to do in order to get more of the pleasure he was feeling. Apollo now truly enjoying himself seeing Hou Yi's cute response and demeanor paused thinking of something. He says "Why don't you go ahead and facing away from me take those trousers off and bend over for me showing that tight backside." Hou Yi was hesitant he froze from the perverse request but lust enveloping him his body moved on its own moving slightly away from Apollo. Hou Yi faced away from Apollo undoing his own suspenders as his heart pounded and he slowly lowered his pants. Hou Yi was having a hard time getting it over his own member when he succeeded he stood showing his toned ass. Hou Yi lifted his legs out of his pant legs and bent over arching his back causing his face to burn from the embarrassing position he was now in.  


Apollo was fighting own want to shove himself into the muscular ass in front of him he soaked in the sight of the archer he had clashed with bent over for his cock. Apollo knowing what Hou Yi wanted by his completely exposed position found himself wanting to tease him more. Walking closer Apollo spanks the man causing another elicit moan "That's a enticing sight love buuutt ...tell me what you want me to do..." Hou Yi couldn't believe the words. Hou Yi had never put himself in such a shameful position even as far as sucking another man cock now he is being asked to admit what he didn't want to. He was being asked to admit it not only to himself but to Apollo a man he had considered an equal on the battlefield. Hou Yi still bent over, and still lost in thought couldn't move due to lust, and couldn't speak due to embarrassment but he was awakened from a surprise. Apollo had placed his hands on both ass cheeks gripping the muscular cheeks they were powerful and grew more tense as he played with them. Hou Yi with his face burning couldn't speak the embarrassing words Apollo asked but started to lose himself, he started to give in. "Playing hard to get love huh?" Apollo tired of waiting put a finger in Hou Yi's tight hole wanting to loosen his ass moving slowly in and out. Hou Yi bit his lower lip when Apollo put the finger in tensing for a brief moment but after he started feeling the way the finger felt sliding in and out he eased up breathing heavy. Apollo feeling him loosen his clenching he moved to two fingers the second slid right in no tension he moved a bit faster to test Hou Yi reaction to the motion. Hou Yi tightened around the fingers not forcing them out but wanting them deeper enjoying the texture of them along the walls of the inner part of his ass. Apollo finally entered a third finger and he noticed Hou Yi moving his own hips on his own bouncing himself on Apollo's fingers breathing heavily looking ready for his cock. Apollo pulled his fingers out to Hou Yi's dismay and placed his cocks shaft along the crack of the cheeks slowly sliding it up and down it "Well love?". Hou Yi eyes were almost looking as if he was in a daze. He still had the feeling of Apollo's tender fingers grinding along his insides, how good they felt going in and out of him. His mind blank with pleasure only thinking of being pounded by something larger then the fingers he says out of instinct "Pl-please Apollo fuck me with your thick cock".  


Apollo was overjoyed and spread Hou Yi's ass cheeks apart opening his tight hole a bit and places his members head at Hou Yi's entrance. Apollo wanting both of them to enjoy themselves slowly eases the head in knowing how large his own cock is until the head had fully entered. Hou Yi couldn't believe something so big was able to get inside of him he was panting from the tension but the feeling of it was amazingly smooth, yet a contradicting roughness that could only be noticed when having in inside. Apollo gripped the sides of Hou Yi's hips noticing now how soft they were turning him on more and he tightened his grip even more. SLAP Apollo thrusted in causing his balls to slap Hou Yi's adding to the pleasure for both. The sudden collision gave them a pleasured pain it was a jolt that was sent up their bodies wanting to get rougher. Hou Yi's turned his head to the sky "F-FUCK ME URGH ITS SO MUCH" the cock filled him the grooves along it he could feel with his insides the way the veins were pumping and shifting it was amazing. Apollo smiled and responds "Ha that was the plan love" and pulls his cock out to the head then trusts back into Hou Yi reaching his cocks base. Thrust after thrust Apollo fucked him bringing a serenade of constant moans out of both men. They were both lost in the moment only thinking about the absurd pleasure they were feeling from one another.  


Hou Yi wasn't ready for the waves of pleasure he was lost in the feeling of Apollo's cock inside of him. The way grooves grinding along his insides deeper and deeper inside of him felt it was... the best. Apollo couldn't control himself he hadn't felt such an amazing tightness before from any woman. The way his lovers insides felt kept drawing him in making Apollo want to fuck him harder and harder. Hou Yi couldn't help himself either and had came in the midst of the pounding Apollo was giving him. He didn't even get soft he remain incredibly hard his cock bouncing from the motion. Apollo wanting to do more to them both leaned over Hou Yi's back and reached around him grabbing his cock and started stroking him while keeping his pace. Hou Yi came quickly yet again and still remained hard he had never felt pleasure like this ever and wished it wouldn't stop. Apollo still stroking Hou Yi started to rub his thumb on the head coating Hou Yi's cock in his own cum when Apollo brought his hand back down. Apollo looked at Hou Yi's face his cheeks were red, his eyes were closed, and he was panting heavily he looked so sexy. Apollo spoke "Enjoying yourself a lot aren't ya love you keep drawing me in each thrust". Apollo reached his other arm up to turn Hou Yi's face to the side Hou Yi opened his eyes and they put their lips together. Apollo didn't stop his thrusts they became more intense even harder. Hou Yi's ass cheeks had reddened from the powerful relentless thrusts Apollo kept giving him. Hou Yi placed his hand on his own cock and stroked himself along with Apollo. The sun had started to set glistening light off both men's sweaty toned bodies. Apollo had picked up the pace of his thrusts pulling to the head of his dick slamming down to his base. Apollo's member had started pulsing more quickly reaching his climax he accidentally pulled their tongues apart due to his own heavy pants. Hou Yi was just as close both men in a realm above heaven now not to be disturbed by anyone. Both the men climaxed when Apollo slams in Hou Yi one last time it was the strongest trust yet Apollo held Hou Yi waist to his own. Apollo came inside Hou Yi and Hou Yi could feel each pump of cum Apollo dick filled him with a pulse from the bottom to tip was adding more pleasure to his own climax. Hou Yi's started spraying forward getting a bit on his own chest both collapsing unable to hold themselves up anymore. "Well love you enjoy yourself as much as I did?" Hou Yi looks over "Ha so much so i prefer your loving to my wife's um..... love" Hou Yi says with his face blushing. Apollo was shocked no longer seeing him as a rival but as a lover he leans in and they savor one more long kiss both part looking forward to their next "match".


	2. A Irresistible Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hou Yi joins the battle on the field of the conquest map and battles in the solo lane. His opponent causes him to act upon a feeling that he hadn't felt in quite a while.

    A thirst for battle is what Hou Yi had started to feel he had neglected to continue his bow practice for quite some time since his last ....outing. His last encounter with Apollo had left Hou Yi some what unsure of himself and unable to shake his mind of what had happened. He had a few times tried to equip his battle attire but memories of the events flashed in his mind and gave him a wanting feeling. Hou Yi decided to sport a different garment on him when he finally felt he would be able to stay into the mindset that made him a bow master to be respected. Donning a similar gear with a light blue trim he felt comfortable going to the battle in the style of conquest joining other gods he respected on the battleground.

    He joined a group of gods in the nexus who had been preparing for battle that had been searching for a fifth and final member before entering. The goddess of the hunt Artemis had asked if he would mind going into the solo lane which was synonymous with one on one combat. Hou Yi gladly agreed and was excited to be joining a fellow hunter who was so respected even more so to be asked and trust by her to operate on his own on the team. The five took a rift each with their own icon to the battlefield Artemis, Ymir, Nox, Ratatoskr, and Hou Yi himself. Each god took their equipment and headed to their respective starting positions Hou Yi headed to the shorter lane right side of the map with his jungler Ratatoskr the clock reached 10 seconds and the jungle camps spawned. The pair cleared the speed camp, and mana camp then parted ways as Hou Yi arrived in the lane with no opposing god in sight.

    Taking advantage of such a slow arrival Hou Yi cleared the invader side minion wave and set himself up to ambush whoever had the misfortune of turning the corner at such a sluggish pace. Loki the trickster appeared and Hou Yi sprung marking Loki with his golden tag and firing his ricochet shot hitting the trickster twice with it off of the wall behind the god. However to Hou Yi's surprise the god took no damage which made him realize it was the tricksters decoy which had left Hou Yi with out a way to defend himself till he could leap away. Loki was stealthed and attacked Hou Yi who had started to flee the trickster caught the strap on Hou Yi's suspenders and sliced it losing his upper harness as he escaped leaving his topless. The two gods readied themselves as the second wave approached now with the knowledge of the previous engagement both more tense they they were. Hou Yi preemptively marked the trickster with his golden marker before the wave arrived to be counter active against the gods ability to cloak himself.

   Loki acted and vanished into thin air while the next wave approached however unbeknownst to him Hou Yi saw his every move. Hou Yi watched the tricksters every move which was calculated and confident which even though was done while cloaked impressed him with the confidence it was done. Loki placed a decoy to safely clear the wave while heading towards the jungle Hou Yi pounced at the chance and leapt over the wall disconnecting the two and bounced the god in the air. The trickster was flustered at the landing unable to react letting Hou Yi to fire a ricochet shot and stun him and falling onto the wall behind him. Hou Yi went to fire the killing blow except he hesitated when he saw Loki's almost skin trousers which had a bulge going far down the inner side of his right leg. The suntouched bow master uninstinctively released the readied shot and instead started to recollect the recent rendezvous with Apollo making Hou Yi's body lust for the trickster.

   As Hou Yi became distracted Loki was readying to vanish again till he brought his own eyes to Hou Yi's face which looked infatuated with something from his gaze. Loki didn't move and was caught wondering was his opponent had got so caught up in could it be a member of Loki's team or.. At a moments notice Hou Yi dropped down on his knees in front of the fallen trickster dropping his bow and arrow as he dropped down. Hou Yi unaware that his opponent had stopped moving moved his left hand onto Loki's inner right thigh and slowly made his was to the bulge that caused him pause. The trickster began to breathe heavier as the moment deepened and as he started to get aroused from the feeling of the hand gliding along his leg. Finally reaching the bulge Hou Yi felt it start to harden and started sliding his hand upon his opponents cock growing larger in his palm. 

  Moving closer and closer to the waist of Loki caused Hou Yi to become hard unbeknownst to himself as he excitedly finally arrived at the top of Loki's bottoms. Hou Yi couldn't stop his lust even more so licking his lips in front of Loki reaching into his briefs and finally reaching Loki's member. The girth was shocking it felt bigger then Apollo's as Hou Yi carefully gripped it stroking it softly which had made Loki start to become lost in the moment and realized Hou Yi's weakness. Loki took advantage and said " Ahhh so I see you have noticed one of my biggest assets allow me to gift to you a treasure." The trickster reached beneath himself and slid down his pants revealing to Hou Yi the shockingly large cock he had been stroking so lustfully. Hou Yi started to play with Loki's massive head of the member which moved his mouth closer and closer to it. Before Hou Yi had noticed he was head first into Loki's crotch his face inches away from Loki's dick.

   Looking down at the previously dominating rival Loki said to himself " Haha fuck the match why worry about combat when im being serviced like this as i should be." A potent aroma had filled Hou Yi's nose and mind causing his mouth to open basically drool at the dick in front of his face. Loki had became slightly impatient and removed his headgear and top then placed his hand on the back of Hou Yi's head digging into his smooth pony tail styled hair. "Well what are you waiting for you couldn't ever get a decoy for this." Loki smirked as he said gently bringing Hou Yi's face closer to his cock. Hou Yi finally gave in and still held Loki's dick along his leg then placed his tongue at the base of the shaft close to the balls and ran his tongue along it to his own hand.

   Hou Yi mentally forsaking the match removed his hand from Loki's thick and throbbing cock letting it place itself in front of him so he could be face first with it. Removing his hand seeing Hou Yi's acceptance with his own obsession Loki moved his legs to remove his pants and put his arms behind his head ready to enjoy the attention he was about to receive. The head is where Hou Yi started as he licked it taking in the precum that had amassed it was thick and coating his tongue Hou Yi then put his lips around it and brought it partly into his mouth. Pulling back then dropping further Hou Yi began sucking on Loki's member eager for a taste of the members cum running his tongue along it as he pleased the cock he now craved. Hou Yi dropped and rose his head faster and faster tending to the underside of the head as he rose service which Loki had never received to such an extent bringing him closer and closer tensing up as he was close to climaxing. Loki removed his hand from behind his head as he dropped Hou Yi's mouth down and coated his mouth and throat in his cum pumping and pumping into them.

  To his own surprise from his previous encounter Hou Yi swallowed each twitch coating his pants in his own cum from his excitement of the taste. Removing his head from Loki's groin Hou Yi fell back panting for air although he had left Loki still wanting more from the golden crow. Seeing his member twitching through his pants from the service he gave Loki's member brought himself up and moved close to Hou Yi's face leaning in and whispering into his ear "I'm no trickster when it comes to this." Loki bit Hou Yi's right ear and slid his hands down Hou Yi's back causing Hou Yi to moan loudly and looked around Ratatoskr and Loki's jungler was no where in sight. The hands of Loki and gone underneath Hou Yi's trousers and gripped his ass selfishly and objectively digging his fingers in making Hou YI more aroused from the different approach. Wanting to move things forward Loki practically ripped Hou Yi's pants off leaving him panting with his knees bent laying on his back with his dick standing straight up.

   The feeling of a hand was on Hou Yi's ass and it was prodding fingers at his tight hole rubbing and poking it making him become wet there almost begging them to enter. Loki had felt him practically pleading for him to enter to which he obliged placing a finger into the anus making Hou Yi cum on himself just on entrance moaning loudly in pleasure. "Hmmm well lets get you ready for the main course my pretty little crow." said Loki smuggly curving his finger in Hou Yi's rectum as Hou Yi gripped the grass in his hands tightening on Loki's finger. Moving a second finger to the anus Loki moved it in sliding them in and out to his finger tips and roughly down feeling Hou Yi's soft insides tense on his fingers. Hou Yi lost in pleasure moved Loki's fingers to the spot in him that he felt most pleasure moving his ass um and down on them feeling helpless in the pleasure. Loki smiled in his triumph and removed his fingers and said "Why don't you spread your cheeks and beg for what you really want my pretty birdy." Hou Yi was at the mercy of the trickster hoping he would have his way with him.

   "P---Please shove your thick cock into my pleading ass..... L-Loki." begged Hou Yi as he reach his hand to his ass and raised his legs spreading his hole for Loki as his looked at him past his own member. Loki chuckled and leaned in placing the head of his cock on Hou Yi's asshole and place his arms on each side of Hou Yi's midsection saying "That's a good boy" thrusting hard into Hou Yi digging his cock deep inside him. "UUUHHHH" Hou Yi moaned as Loki dug the thick member hitting his prostate causing Hou Yi to cum again as he tightened around the memeber in his ass. Enjoying the tightness around his dick Loki looked down to see Hou Yi panting hard with his own cum on his chest as hard as he was for Loki to thrust the sight made Loki lower his face to Hou Yi's and to put his tongue on his. While to two men entwined their lips and tongues Hou Yi loosened a bit and wrapped his legs and arms around Loki who had started to lift Hou Yi's Waist to give himself more leverage.

   When Loki had became to anxious to hold back anymore he pulled his shaft back then slammed back inside Hou Yi "ugghh--- UGGHH PLS FUCK ME." Hou Yi asked Loki. Loki gladly as he no longer wished to wait began thursting in and out to his his cocks head into Hou Yi while his balls slapped Hou Yi's ass cheeks when he gave the right amount of force. The pace slowly picked up as Hou Yi invited Loki in more and more starting to get the right tightness around him making Loki feel like Hou Yi's ass was giving him as much pleasure as Hou Yi was feeling. The inside muscles of Hou Yi getting to the right tension allowed Loki to hit his prostate constantly "mhmm unnn guhh" Hou Yi couldn't help but moan his eyes almost rolling back as he climaxed again. "MMMMHHMMMMM" Loki tensed inside Hou Yi as he couldnt hold back and climaxed inside him pumped his cum into him and fell out panting as heavy as Hou Yi had been.

   Hou Yi laid back completely in ecstasy motionless bringing his eyes which had still to adjust and saw his own member still twitching as if he still wanted more by instinct. Out of nowhere Hou Yi felt his ass forced into the air and starting to be completely rotated bringing him onto his hands and knees facing the the stone wall in front of him. Loki was still wanting more he wanted to move to a different position so he brought each of Hou Yi's legs to each side of him while he lined his cock to enter Hou Yi from behind. *SMACK* Loki spanked Hou Yi "Come on birdy your not done yet, come on tell me." Hou Yi responded "No Loki please keep going I need your cock inside me to be satisfied." Placing his hand on Hou Yi's waist Loki picked up where he left off and slammed back into the ass causing his and Hou Yi's balls to collide making Hou Yi cum again. Leaning down Loki placed his hands on Hou Yi's shoulders and started ramming himself into Hou Yi from behind Hou Yi's arms gave out and he fell face onto the ground and gave Loki even better leverage.

   Loki didn't stop but shifted his waist as Hou Yi fell and was able to get a better angle to jack hammer Hou Yi's ass slamming into him harder and harder stopping when he slammed a last time and filled Hou Yi with more cum. Both didn't move till Hou Yi felt himself lifted back with his back on Loki with Loki still inside him holding both of his legs up making Hou Yi ride on top of him facing away. A sudden figure appeared to the left Hou Yi's face reddened although was surprised to see another Loki other then the one inside him that had started to approach the two nude and hard. Realizing it was a decoy Loki brought Hou Yi into his decoy and said " Come on birdy boy get a taste of him with your mouth while you keep tasting me in this tight ass." Hou Yi leaned in a blank mind of please and thirst for more of Loki's dick and started to suck on the decoy's cock while Loki himself had started thrusting into his ass. The two took their time with Hou Yi making sure to keep him pleased as well to get more out of it Loki reached around Hou Yi and grabbed his bouncing member and stroked it only once and the man came instantly.

   Starting to pick up his pace Loki moved his hand back to get himself deeper into Hou Yi feeling himself and his decoy getting close to finishing. Feeling Loki's cock twitching inside his ass and mouth couldn't help but become eager for the readying treat he would receive bringing his mouth down on the decoys massive shaft as deep as he could. Hou Yi also tightened his tight hole and insides on Loki cock almost shifting them to coax the cum out of him and both complied pumping cum into both of Hou Yi's holes. The decoy disappeared and Loki fell back his cock falling out of Hou Yi who as well fell back onto Loki both exhausted didn't notice from the side a certain lotus prince who had been watching. "I really should join these battles more often if they are this .....satisfying." said Hou yi with a smile as both laid next to each other till they disappeared at their homes due to the matches end with Hou Yi's teams win but in his mind it was a draw.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for disappearing I'm going to try adding chapters sooner then this as long as I feel into the work. Feel free to comment with ideas on pairs or suggestions on the work. Thanks for reading and leaving any feed back. <3


End file.
